Mingo and the Tempest
by highland laurel
Summary: When Daniel and Mingo discover a young blind girl in a Salem alley they must decide how best to provide a home for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Looking in the storefront windows as he passed, Mingo sauntered down the main street of Salem looking for Daniel Boone. The two of them had come into the town that morning to meet several settlers wanting to establish homes in the Boonesborough area. Probably Daniel was making final preparations outfitting them appropriately. It was a long way from Boonesborough to Salem and the Kentucky settlers needed to be as self-sufficient as possible.

Mingo had come with his friend simply to keep him company on the journey. But Daniel also liked to have the Cherokee with him on these trips to show the newcomers that the Indians near Boonesborough were friendly and helpful. Mingo made a great emissary. 

As he passed a shadowy alleyway he heard muffled gasps. Pretending that he had not heard, he continued on a few more steps then sidled soundlessly back along the building to investigate. He slipped around the corner of the building and saw several barrels stacked about fifteen feet into the alley. The sound was coming from behind the barrels. Mingo slid his knife into his hand, ready to defend himself if necessary. He peeked around the barrels and stood frozen in surprise.

Crouched down, making herself as small as possible, was a child. Her garments were filthy and torn. Her hair was matted and so dirty that the color wasn't obvious. Mingo couldn't see her face, hidden as it was against her knees. She seemed to be sobbing. Compassion for the child rose in his heart. He smiled gently and reached to touch her hands clenched around the back of her head.

At his touch the child threw herself backwards and hit the wall hard. Temporarily stunned, she sat and glared at the tall Cherokee before her. Her tears traced a watercourse down both sides of her face. As Mingo looked into her eyes he could see that they were unfocused and seemed to be aimlessly wandering. Concerned, he bent over her. He was not prepared for her reaction.

Her head lifted and she seemed to be sniffing the air, much as a dog would do. She turned her head from side to side to take in more of his scent. He stood completely still and allowed her to absorb his smell. She was blind.

His voice velvety soft, Mingo spoke to the child. He used simple words and sentences. "I won't hurt you. What is your name?"

The girl sat staring sightlessly in his direction. He slowly reached out his right hand and touched her clenched left fist. She flung her hand away as though his touch had burned. Frowning, Mingo sat on his heels before her and tried again.

"My name is Mingo. Can you tell me your name?"

"They called me Tempest."

Mingo frowned again at the sound of her voice. She was angry, very angry. What was a child doing alone in an alley in Salem? As he sat trying to puzzle out an answer he slowly realized that he was in a precarious position himself. Alone in a darkening alley with a girl child. There were those that would enjoy making his innocent concern into something sinister. As always, sadness followed his knowledge of human nature's worst. But there was no time to dwell on disappointments. This child needed help.

"Tempest, you are sitting alone in an alley. Aren't you hungry? Would you like to have something to eat?" When the girl nodded, Mingo asked, "What would you like?"

"Buttered bread. With jam." 

Mingo saw her swallow. She must be very hungry. It was possible that she had been in this alley all day. Now what should he do? At that opportune moment Mingo heard a person with a long stride coming towards him. Daniel. Just the person he most needed to see. 

"I'll be right back, Tempest. Don't move. I will come right back." Mingo continued to make his voice soft and non-threatening.

He stepped out of the alley and beckoned to Daniel. The tall frontiersman began speaking as he approached. "What are you doin' in the alley, Mingo? Hidin' from someone?" His voice was light and full of fun.

"No Daniel. But I found someone. We need your help. This way." Mingo stepped back into the dim alley. Behind him Daniel Boone whistled as he saw the child crouching in the shadows.

"That's quite a find. Where'd she come from?"

"I have no idea. But she's hungry and extremely dirty. And one more thing; she's blind, Daniel."

Daniel turned to Mingo with a surprised look. A blind child alone in a Salem alley? And a girl to boot. Questions flooded his mind but when he opened his mouth to ask them Mingo interrupted.

"Daniel, the questions can wait. We need to feed this child and get her cleaned up. How do we do this?"

Daniel thought for several seconds. Then his face brightened as he thought of Mrs. Denney. A widow of little means, she was however a very compassionate and loving woman. Daniel had known her husband before he died. If she still lived in Salem she would be the perfect woman to help this child.

"Just wait a bit, Mingo. I know of the perfect person to help. I'll be right back."

Mingo grasped Daniel's arm. "I can't remain here alone with this child, Daniel. It's getting dark and you know what people will say if I am found with her." Mingo's dark eyes conveyed his meaning and Daniel frowned. He knew that Mingo was right.

"Alright then, let's both go. Bring her along." Mingo nodded and disappeared into the alley. He emerged seconds later holding the child's left hand. Daniel got a whiff of her odor. Mingo was right about getting her cleaned up. She frankly stank of refuse, animal dung, stale urine and sweat.

Keeping Tempest on his right side so that she could feel the buildings as they passed, Mingo held her left hand tightly. Daniel had known Mingo for years, but he was still amazed at the other man's capacity for compassion. There had been many children protected by the Cherokee, from little run-away slave Onatha to the Spanish boy at Cibola. He glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eyes. Mingo was carefully watching the child's progress, keeping her safe and protected. Daniel sighed. His friend should have a dozen children. What lucky little ones they would be!

They turned down a side street and approached a little house painted white. It had blue trim and seemed that the owner cared about its appearance. Daniel walked onto the porch and knocked. A tall young man answered the knock.

"Is Mrs. Denney here? I'm a friend of her husband. My name's Daniel Boone."

The answer was not what Daniel hoped for. Mrs. Denney had died the previous winter. Slowly he turned from the porch and returned to Mingo's side. 

"Now what, Daniel?"

"Let's take her to camp. We'll feed her while we think up somethin' else to try."

Mingo nodded. The two men slowly walked out of town with Tempest holding tightly to Mingo's right hand. The camp was a quarter of a mile outside of the town's limits. Using a natural rock outcropping, the two men had created a cozy camp. Their blankets were spread near the rocks and the fire ring was large and carefully made. A good supply of wood was stacked beside the ring. 

Daniel struck the dry tinder with his flint and steel and soon had the coffee pot over the fire. Mingo sat Tempest with her back against the rocks as security. She didn't move but leaned back and sighed, the sound releasing hours of tension. Both men heard and exchanged a look of concern. There was something very wrong here, and they were both feeling cautious. 

Mingo reached into his pack and brought out a piece of jerky. He moved slowly toward the girl and extended the meat to the child. "Tempest? Hold out your hand. I have a piece of jerky for you until we can fix a more complete meal." His voice became light and teasing. "And I apologize that we have no buttered bread and jam." The girl reached for the meat and Mingo touched it to her hand. She grabbed it and gnawed hungrily. The two men watched and shook their heads. With her other hand Tempest reached and scratched her head. When she brought her hand down they watched horrified as she crushed a louse between two fingers. They exchanged a look of disgust. 

"Now what?" Daniel's voice reflected his disgust. This child would infect everything that they had. The thought that Daniel would take home a colony of lice to Rebecca and the children made his skin crawl. Not to mention what Rebecca's reaction would be. The look on Mingo's face reflected his own disgust. The Cherokee was even more fastidious than Daniel. Suddenly his dark face lit with an idea. He turned to his friend with a smile.

"Daniel, I know what to do. I remember how we Cherokee deal with such infestations. Coat her hair with a thick layer of mud! Let it dry, then when you rinse it out the lice are dead, smothered. Crushed columbine seeds are also very effective. We can look for some tomorrow. But for tonight, we can't let her touch anything without washing her. We must take her to the river and bathe her."

"With what, Mingo? It's dark, and you and I didn't think to bring along soap or other dainties!"

"Go back into Salem and buy some, Daniel. Buy a clean set of clothes too. And a towel. And another blanket."

Daniel rose and sighed. Mingo reached into his wide belt and drew out several coins. He handed them to Daniel. When Daniel shook his head and tried to return them, Mingo smiled. "Get what she needs, Daniel. I have no family to support. Take the money. "

Daniel nodded and strode toward Salem with his long, ground-eating stride. Mingo poured a cup of coffee, added a pinch of sugar, and held the hot cup out to Tempest. He held it steady until she had a good grip on the handle, then released it. She inhaled the aroma, then put the steamy liquid to her lips and sipped. She smiled.

Mingo studied her face in the firelight. She was not a pretty child, but there was strength in her face. Her features indicated stubbornness and strength of will. He hoped that she had both in abundance. She needed them to survive.

Daniel returned in an hour's time with all the needed articles. He brought a blue calico dress, a pair of cotton stockings and plenty of soap. Mingo had already poured water on a portion of the stream bank not far from their camp and a good supply of gooey black mud was prepared. He had also baked several corn cakes and roasted the rabbit that they caught in their snare. Tempest ate the entire rabbit and most of the corn cakes. Mingo saved two for Daniel. He only ate one but chewed two pieces of his jerky to complete his meal. The hot coffee caused the jerky to swell in his stomach and he felt satisfied. 

While Daniel ate his meal and drank his coffee Mingo led Tempest to the little river. He carefully explained what he was going to do and why. He dwelled on how wonderful she would feel when the lice were gone and her hair was clean. He explained every step of the process as he proceeded. Daniel watched from a distance, amazed that the child so complacently allowed Mingo to slather mud several inches thick into her matted hair. 

Mingo carefully sat Tempest several feet away from the river and came back to the camp to retrieve the soap and towel. He draped the new blue dress over his arm and returned to the child, speaking softly as he approached to let her know he was coming. The warm Kentucky night was alive with sound, and Mingo sat upwind from the child and explained all the various insect and animal voices. While they waited for the mud to dry and kill the lice, the two began to form a bond that would greatly benefit the child as she faced the days ahead. 

An hour later, after Mingo had explained how to rinse the mud from her hair, he left her to sit and bathe in the river. Before he walked away he helped her wade into the water and had her feel where he placed the soap on the bank inches away from her chosen bathing hole. He placed the towel and dress in easy reach beside the soap, then turned his back and went to join Daniel around the fire. The men could hear the splashing and knew that the child was safe and proceeding with the cleansing process. 

Daniel handed Mingo a cup of coffee and the tall Indian sat gratefully sipping the hot liquid. He continued to mull the child's predicament over in his mind. She must have either been abandoned or had run away. Tempest had not told him how long she had been alone or any particulars about her situation at all. The child was very reticent and did not trust easily. To Mingo's way of thinking, this was an asset. She would be safer if she was careful.

The splashing stopped and the two men waited for the child to return to the camp. When several minutes passed and the girl did not come, the two men exchanged worried looks and rose together. They turned and saw the child near the river, struggling to pull the dress over her head. Relieved, Daniel sat back down and Mingo walked to lead Tempest back to the fire. Though damp and slightly chilled, the girl now smelled of soap and clean skin. She was smiling as Mingo pulled her to sit on the ground before the fire. Daniel smiled at his friend and the two men nodded with satisfaction. Mingo reached into his pack and pulled out his wooden comb. Explaining what he was about to do, he knelt beside the child and painstakingly combed through the snarls in the girl's long hair. It took nearly an hour before he was able to get through all the tangles. Some he had to cut out with his knife. He braided the damp hair into two long braids down her back. While he worked he told stories about his childhood. Daniel inserted his own memories. The girl's eyes closed as she sat and listened. She gently rocked and hummed to herself. 

The stars indicated that it was near midnight when Mingo finished grooming Tempest. Daniel had carefully burned Tempest's discarded clothes, then banked the fire and rolled into his blanket. Mingo led the child to the blanket Daniel had bought for her and bade her lie down. When she did, he carefully pulled the blanket around her body. He patted her shoulder and wished her a good night. Then he lay down on his own blanket and pulled it around his tall body. He was nearing sleep when he felt a hand pat his lower leg. He rose to a sitting position and saw Tempest near his feet, curling herself against his leg. He reached down and touched her arm. She started and grabbed his hand. He pulled her toward his upper body, reached down and pulled her blanket around her shoulders, then allowed her to lie against his side. She sighed deeply and snuggled under his arm. Then as the moon continued in its bright orbit the lonely child and the compassionate man fell into a deep, welcome sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Awakening first, Mingo carefully eased himself into a sitting position and stretched. Beside him Tempest stirred and sat. He reached down and took her hand, explaining that he would lead her into the nearby bushes to relieve herself. He showed her how the bushes made a natural screen. She stood and waited for him to leave. When she did not hear him walk away, she told him to leave her. Obviously she did not trust him. Again Mingo wondered at the kind of life that she had led before he found her. He frowned as he walked the twenty yards back to camp. 

Daniel had awakened and moved the coffee pot to heat. He waited for Tempest to reappear before he went to check their lines that they had placed in the little river. Mingo fished into his pack for the corn meal to make more corn cakes. Tempest came quietly into camp, walking carefully with both hands extended before her. Mingo reached out and took her hand to help her sit safely near the rocks. He gave her a cup of sugared coffee. She sat humming and rocking as she had done the previous night. She seemed much more content this morning. In the bright light Mingo could see that her hair was an unusual light reddish brown, like the outside of a hazelnut. Her blind eyes were a bright sky blue. She was prettier than he had first thought. Again Mingo frowned as he thought of all the possibilities that would have brought her into the Salem alley. None of them were pleasant.

Daniel returned with two ten pound catfish which the men quickly cleaned and spitted. Soon the fragrance of roasting fish permeated the air. Tempest inhaled the odor deeply and smiled. The two men watching her also smiled. Daniel leaned close to his friend and expressed his ideas for dealing with their new charge.

"I think we ought to take her back into Salem to the constable. He will know if someone lost a child."

"Daniel, no one 'lost' this child. She was either abandoned or she ran away. If she was lost by someone in Salem she would not have been as filthy as she was. And she would not have been so angry, either. She would have been frightened."

Daniel looked into Mingo's dark eyes for several seconds then nodded his head in agreement. Mingo was right. This certainly looked like a case of abandonment. Probably because of her blindness. Daniel sighed.

"How old do you think she is?" Mingo whispered to Daniel as he repositioned the fish.

"From the way my own youngun's grew, I'd say between ten and twelve."

"That's the age that I surmise also. Too old to need constant care but too young to be independent. I wonder where she came from?"

"Ask her. She's blind, you know, not deaf ."

Mingo raised his eyebrows as he nodded. He left Daniel to deal with the fish and sat down beside Tempest. She turned her head to him and he saw her inhale his scent and smile in recognition. He smiled in return, a natural reaction to her expression. 

She could not see his smile but she could hear it in his voice when he spoke her name. She leaned against him possessively. Daniel glanced Mingo's direction, a warning in his eyes. Mingo understood the concern and shifted slightly. He did not want her to feel rebuffed. She frowned and sat upright, turning her head away from him.

"Tempest, where are you from?"

"I don't know." 

"You aren't from Salem are you?"

"Where's Salem?"

"That's the town where I found you last night."

"No."

It was evident to both the men that this child was not going to tell them anything. She did not trust them enough. Mingo nodded his head to Daniel, his eyes conveying his understanding. Daniel nodded in return.

"The fish is done. And if you two are as hungry as I am you'd better come and get some before I eat it all!" The tall man's joking manner relieved the tension that was building. Mingo rose and took a large piece of fish to Tempest. Then he sat beside Daniel and whispered his thoughts.

"I suggest that we do take her to the constable. We must protect ourselves, Daniel. A child this age, evidently abandoned, is something for the law to handle. Though I don't have much faith in the law, as you well know, it is the only solution that I can see to this problem."

Daniel nodded in agreement. It would be a different matter if they had found her beside the trail somewhere in the wilderness, but here in a town the local law could better handle the problem. And the constable in Salem was a decent man, unlike some law officers he had known in his lifetime. Tempest would be safe with him.

After they finished eating Daniel and Mingo tidied the camp and prepared their packs. They would gather the settlers and begin their journey back to Boonesborough by midmorning. Tempest would be safely in the constable's custody by then. Shouldering his pack, Mingo reached down and took Tempest's right hand in his left. He pulled her to her feet and explained that they were going back into Salem. He told her that he and Daniel were taking her to the constable, who would take care of her and find her family. 

At that pronouncement Tempest screamed and pulled from Mingo's light grasp. She turned and began to run. Before she had gone twenty yards she stumbled and fell heavily against the trunk of a maple tree. Daniel was nearer to her, and bent to pick her up. She screamed again and pushed against him. 

Mingo leaned over Daniel and grabbed Tempest's flailing hands. "Stop this, Tempest! Stop it right now." His voice was commanding and the girl stopped fighting Daniel. She slumped back to the ground and sat, unmoving. The two men saw the bloody bump on her forehead where she had hit the tree. Her chin was raised and her teeth clenched. They could see both hands tighten into fists. 

"Don't take me back. Please! I'll do whatever you ask. Just don't take me back!"

Mingo's soft voice replied, "Why, Tempest? Why don't you want to go back to Salem? Tell us. We can't help you unless you tell us what is wrong. Understand?"

The two men waited for the child to process Mingo's words. They could see her struggle with the answer. They exchanged a worried look, and the worry turned to anger as they listened. 

Her voice barely audible, Tempest told them her story. Her parents had abandoned her when they discovered that she was blind. She didn't know who they were or where they lived. She had been taken to a local poorhouse and put to work as soon as she was able. Because she could not see she was given the most repetitious and boring work. It was her little hands that scrubbed the kitchen floor and scoured the iron pots used for cooking. She was responsible for washing all the dishes used in the facility. Twice a day she washed and dried scores of dishes, hundreds of forks and spoons, a dozen cooking pots. 

She worked in the laundry, washing the bedding, towels and clothing for the entire poorhouse's population. She did the finer laundry of the staff and even laundry from rich people who paid the poorhouse for the service. Finally, a couple came and took her, paying a fee to the state for her services. This man and woman treated her as a slave, underfeeding her and overworking her little body. These two people had decided to come west. They were in Salem now, waiting to go to a place called Boonesborough. She ran away when they were at a meeting. Mingo found her in the alley, and here she was.

Her recitation ended, Tempest bowed her head and waited passively for their decision. Mingo and Daniel looked at each other, angry and distressed by her story. Evidently her guardians were with the party of settlers planning to join Boonesborough's population. At the thought Daniel gritted his teeth and stood. He gestured for Mingo. His Cherokee companion spoke encouragingly to Tempest and touched her shoulder lightly. Then he turned and followed Daniel several yards from the child.

"Mingo, I hate to say this, but the law in on their side. If she's tellin' the truth, and there is no reason for her to lie now, she is legally their responsibility."

Mingo's eyebrows lowered into a frown and Daniel saw the anger building in the Cherokee's deep brown eyes. "Responsibility! I don't accept that Daniel. I can't. They haven't assumed responsibility for her up to this point. Why should they do any better now? It is not just for a child to be used in this manner. It isn't!"

"I agree. And I think that we may have some leverage because of the condition that she was in when you found her. But I want to do the talkin'. Like you pointed out yesterday, there's some would see somethin' unholy in your bein' the one to find her. And be careful how you touch her in front of the constable." 

Mingo's frown deepened and he glowered at Daniel. Daniel spread his hands and quickly responded, "I didn't say I thought there was anything wrong. I know you better than that! I'm just sayin' that we need to be careful in every way, or we will lose out before we even begin. Agreed?"

Mingo nodded though his anger did not decrease. He strode to the child's side and spoke to her. His soft voice did not betray his emotion to the girl and she trustingly placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her upright. Fortunately she could not see his flaming eyes.

"Tempest, we are going back to Salem." Before he could continue, the child leaned against him and grasped his vest in both her hands. He closed his eyes. "Listen to me. Daniel and I are going to the constable and find out what we can do to help you. Do you understand?" He leaned over and from habit looked into her eyes for confirmation. Realizing the futility of the gesture, he asked her again. "Tempest, do you understand what I said?"

The girl nodded her head but continued to hold onto his vest. He reached and took her hand in his, turned and began to walk. She had no choice but to move with him. Carefully Mingo walked beside Daniel, keeping Tempest's hand held tightly in his own. His lips were compressed tightly, and every line of his tall body expressed his anger. Beside him Daniel's eyes sparkled with his own anger as he tried to think of the most persuasive argument to lay before the constable.

Later, inside the constable's comfortable office, Tempest sat on the edge of a chair. Mingo stood behind her, not touching her but knowing she was comforted by his scent. Daniel had explained everything that they knew about the child sitting on the chair, from the moment that Mingo and he found her in the alley until the present. The constable then questioned Tempest. From her he got the name of her guardians, Mr. and Mrs. Devaney. Daniel recognized the name and nodded at Mingo. 

"Those two are on my list for comin' over the trail with me to Boonesborough. I'll go and get 'em. Be right back." Daniel strode through the office door, leaving Mingo with Tempest in the constable's office. The constable knew Mingo slightly but was not familiar enough to strike up a casual conversation. He excused himself and left the office. Tempest sat quietly, secure in Mingo's presence. 

Careful not to touch her, Mingo bent down and asked if she wanted a drink. The girl nodded her assent and Mingo brought the dipper of water to her where she sat. When she handed the dipper back, she touched his hand. He in turn patted her shoulder, returned the dipper to the bucket and stood behind her chair just as the constable came back into the room. An untidy man and his frazzled wife entered through the door with Daniel behind them. Pointing at Tempest, the paunchy man spoke loudly.

"Where'd you find the youngun', constable? We been lookin' all over for her. Feverish with worry, we was. Tempest, we thought you was lost!" The sweating man touched the child's face and she drew back instantly. She sprang out of the chair and hid behind Mingo, grasping his vest tightly in both hands. He could feel her burrowing her head against the small of his back. Her response was not lost on the other three men in the room. Mingo faced the shouting man, his eyes snapping fire. He opened his mouth to reply but caught Daniel's warning look and closed his mouth, his lips pressed into a thin line of fury. 

The constable stood behind his desk. He glanced at the frowsy woman and the disheveled man, then at all that was visible of the child, her hands that were clutching Mingo's vest. He addressed himself to Daniel Boone.

"You say that these two are coming with you to Boonesborough?" 

"I said that they were on my list, constable. Whether they come with me or not depends on what we decide here, now."

The man and woman glared at Daniel, then forced their faces into an expression resembling loving concern. No one in the room was fooled. The woman leaned toward Tempest, her whiny voice irritating Mingo nearly to the end of his patience.

"Now, sweetie, you know the mister 'n me want you to come home with us. Didn't we give you the best that we had? Huh, sweetie? You know we love you like our own..."

Mingo could stand no more. He rudely interrupted the whining woman as he turned to face her. Tempest turned with him, again putting his body between herself and her legal guardians. Daniel shook his head but Mingo paid no attention, his voice strong with emotion.

"There is absolutely no evidence that you care for this child in any way. She was filthy, her hair matted and lice infested, her clothing torn and smeared with animal dung. If you kept an animal in such a condition authorities would intervene. I will buy her contract from you, " here Mingo pulled several coins from his belt and held them out disdainfully, "at more than a fair price. And I won't press charges against you for criminal neglect of a child. Take the money now or I will withdraw my offer."

The stocky man sneered. "You cain't do that. We ain't done nothin' agin the law that you could prove anyways. But we'll sell you her contract. Never was much help. Lazy little wench!" He snatched the money from Mingo's hand before he could replace the coins in his belt. His wife complained about losing her "help" but he grabbed her arm and pulled her from the constable's office. As he turned, he flung venomous words at the tall Cherokee.

"Think you got yourself a deal, Injun? I know about Injuns; goin' to use her yourself now, huh? And you other two, you goin' to let that happen? Call yourselves white men..." He spat onto the constable's floor, turned and fled. 

The constable turned to Mingo, pushing his hand into the Cherokee's chest to prevent him from following the foul minded man. "I'll go with him and get the contract. We'll tear it up here. I'll be your witness, gladly." The constable left the room and ran to catch up to the retreating couple.

Daniel let out a deep sigh. Mingo pulled Tempest's hands from his vest and sat her back in the chair. The two men exchanged a look of satisfaction before the constable entered his office with the contract. His face wearing a pleased expression, he ripped the paper into thin strips, then lay them in his fireplace to use as tinder in the first fire of fall.

"Well, gentlemen, now what are you going to do with this waif?" The two Kentuckians looked at each other with uncertainty. "May I make a suggestion? Leave her here with me. I will see to it that she is not treated poorly. My wife and I will take her."

"And how will you raise her, constable? As a servant?" Mingo's voice was quiet but there was an undercurrent of an emotion the constable couldn't place. He frowned at the Cherokee as Daniel spoke to the constable.

"You'd take care of her? Teach her to keep clean, give her some learnin'?" Daniel saw a way to help everyone in the constable's offer. Mingo wouldn't feel responsible for the girl anymore, and Daniel and the settlers could start over the trail early tomorrow morning. Tempest would have a good home and grow up to make a fine wife for someone. 

His reddish brown eyebrows questioned his friend's attitude. Mingo saw the raised eyebrows and understood Daniel's position. But he was not convinced himself.

Tempest sat in the chair listening to the three men decide her fate. The only happiness in her entire life had come in the past two days. The man called Mingo had brought it with him. Now she understood that she was about to lose it. Tears welled in her sightless eyes. She reached her hands behind her head to touch the tall man behind her. All three men watched the girl as she grasped the Cherokee's vest and held tightly. Not one failed to understand the mute message. Their eyes met above the child's head. Daniel shook his head warningly. Mingo's face relaxed into a slight smile as he took the child's hands in his.

"Constable, thank you. I know that you mean the best for the child. I will give you my answer tomorrow. Tempest and I will discuss your offer tonight." Leaning over the chair, Mingo spoke to the child. "Get up, Tempest. You and I are going back to camp." He turned to Daniel. "Will you be coming back tonight?" His eyes held a plea that Daniel understood. He nodded and Mingo raised Tempest and pulled her toward the door. He turned in the doorway. "And Constable, I would appreciate it very much if you would write out a statement reprising exactly what occurred in your office this morning. I will sign it tomorrow when I give you my answer. Thank you again." 

Mingo took Tempest's hand and walked through the door. Daniel and the constable exchanged a cautious look. Both men knew how vulnerable Mingo was, especially since the Devaneys would undoubtedly tell the story to their advantage, painting Mingo as some sort of wicked heathen enslaving a white girl for his pleasure. Daniel knew that if he acted quickly he may be able to defuse the situation, stopping the rumors among the settlers before they started. The constable determined to do the same among the townspeople. They stepped together over the threshold to begin their protection of Mingo before his own protective action could destroy him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

It was long after dark when Daniel arrived back at the campsite. Tempest was asleep rolled into her blanket against the rock outcropping. Mingo sat staring into the fire. Daniel touched his shoulder as he passed. Mingo poured a cup of hot coffee for Daniel and handed him the last of the small turkey that he had shot. He'd left Tempest beside the rocks holding his pack to assure herself that he would return. The pathos of the need for reassurance pierced Mingo's sensitive heart. 

Daniel had been successful in discrediting the Devaney's story. They had gathered their meager belongings and left Salem, intending to return to the small town in Virginia from which they had come. None in the company regretted their leaving. Though no one remembered seeing Tempest, which was odd, everyone had noticed the Mr. and Mrs. And no one liked them. They were critical of everyone and everything, brutal to their animals and careless about their persons. They argued constantly and loudly. 

Mingo was grateful for Daniel's efforts on his behalf and expressed his gratitude warmly. From long association Daniel saw the depth of the emotions in his dark eyes. Daniel smiled his appreciation and yawned. Mingo had readied his blanket and the tall man lay down gratefully. The Cherokee continued to sit before the dying campfire staring into the glowing ash bed.

Sometime later Daniel awoke to a loud wail. He sat up and in the starlight saw Mingo leaning over the child, murmuring. She was grasping his vest with frantic fingers. He took both her hands in his and began to softly sing. Through the damp Kentucky midnight air he could hear the lullaby words. He recognized the song that Mingo had sung for the Beaumarchais troop of actors. "Blue skies, green meadows, quiet, still..." His warm baritone voice was soothing. Daniel closed his eyes, and like Tempest drifted asleep to the sound of his friend's song.

The early morning light roused the three within minutes of each other. The morning routine duplicated yesterday's and within an hour the three were walking toward Salem to start the Boonesborough settlers on the trail to Kentucky. Mingo met with the constable and informed him of the decision to take Tempest to Boonesborough. Carefully Mingo read the constable's statement about the confrontation with the Devaneys and the destruction of Tempest's transferred contract. He signed it, thanked the constable, and saw the document carefully placed in the office safe.

The lead wagon on the trail to Boonesborough contained a man, a woman, and their two little girls ages three and seven. Originally from Virginia, the family traced its heritage back to Wales. The Davies were close knit and volunteered to let Tempest ride in the wagon with their two girls. Mingo convinced Tempest that riding was a good idea and again left his pack in her possession as assurance that he would not leave her.

Walking together in front of the wagons Daniel and Mingo spoke little. Both men were by nature quiet and their close association over the years made nonverbal communication easy. Daniel knew that Mingo was worried about Tempest. A blind girl was limited in her life choices. In a wilderness settlement there were even fewer choices. 

A man who felt responsibilities deeply, Mingo often found himself in turmoil. His mind attacked the problem fiercely, requiring nearly all his attention. He walked beside Daniel automatically and was surprised when Daniel raised his arm to halt the procession for the noon meal. 

Tempest stayed with the Davies family and ate with the two little girls. Mrs. Davies carefully watched to make sure Tempest stayed safely away from any danger. Mingo watched the family as they interacted with his charge. He sighed in relief when Mrs. Davies took all three girls into the timber. His eyes caught Kyle Davies' eyes and the two men nodded at each other in understanding. Mingo lifted his right hand in salute to the sturdy pioneer.

During the afternoon Mingo discussed his decisions with Daniel. Though Daniel assured Mingo that there was no reason to do so, he felt the need to explain himself to his friend. 

"When I was a youth in London, one of my schoolmates came from a family that employed a blind servant girl. This young man made that girl's life miserable." Mingo closed his eyes as the memory intensified. "He would purposely leave obstacles in her path and delighted in making her feel helpless. When he told his meanesses his face would glow with cruelly. His father made plain to the girl that he was doing her a favor by employing her and assured her that no one else would do so. As a result, she was scared to complain about the treatment she endured in that household. I have never forgotten her. And the thought that this child, who has already endured so much, would find herself in a like situation is unconscionable to me."

Daniel saw the pain in his friend's eyes as the memory stung his tender heart. He nodded in understanding. Mingo's taut face relaxed and he released a sigh of relief. The afternoon passed swiftly and the day's journey ended at sundown. 

That night Tempest wanted to sleep beside Mingo as usual and the tall Cherokee spread her blanket beside his own. He bade her lie down and assured her that he would sleep beside her, but he wanted to talk to Daniel before he slept. She lay down and was quickly asleep. The two men looked at her there. Daniel turned to his friend and whispered softly," Do you think the Davies' family would take her?"

"I hope so Daniel. If not, at least they are giving her a secure traveling experience, keeping her from danger. It would be much slower if she insisted on walking with us. You know, she really is a very compliant person. I am very fond of her."

"I wouldn't say that too loud. You know that it wouldn't take much for some of these folks to get suspicious of you in spite of what I say."

"I do know that Daniel. And that's really very sad."

"It is. But you and I both know that reality is often sad."

Mingo nodded in the firelight. The two men were quiet for several minutes then Daniel turned to his friend with a question.

"Mingo, I've never asked you this because it's really none of my business. But seein' you with Tempest, it occurs to me that you'd be an especially good father. O' course I already thought that seein' you with Israel and Mima. But this youngun was a stranger and you still gave her everything you had to give. Why haven't you ever married?"

In the silence that followed Daniel feared that he had overstepped a boundary. He had spoken thoughtlessly. He knew that Mingo was a very private man. Mingo's expression was pensive and in the firelight his face seemed sad.

"Mingo, forget that I asked. It's just that you are so good with youngun's that I...well, I was just wonderin' if you didn't miss havin' your own?"

"Yes, Daniel, of course I miss having my own children." Mingo's voice reflected his inner anguish. Daniel secretly cringed with the knowledge that he had provoked the revelation. "And I will answer your question. I imagine that both the communities of Boonesborough and Chota wonder the same thing. No one woman has yet filled all the chambers of my heart. And if one touches my heart, she leaves vacant many rooms in my mind. Or if I find a woman whose mind mirrors my own, I find her heart does not fill the emptiness in mine. No woman that I have found shares my experiences."

"Well, Mingo, I kinda doubt that you're goin' to find a Lady Something or other out here in the backwoods with an Indian mother like you had!"

"You imply that I am too choosy. Should I settle for a woman who satisfies part of my being only? Did you?"

The conversation was becoming more personal than Daniel had foreseen. But having instigated the conversation he felt that he couldn't abandon it now. So he forged ahead into the deep waters.

"No, Mingo, I didn't settle for less than I needed. Becky is stubborn and outspoken at times. She's got a true Irish temper. But she has such an understanding and forgivin' heart that I overlook the other. She's a good wife and mother. She's independent but she has a real gentle, needy side to her too. She needs me, and I need her."

"And she shares your vision of life, Daniel. That is the key. And I have not found that. Maybe I never will. But for me, my wife must share my view of life. She must love me for who I am, not what I could have been or might have been. She must love me, not as the son of Lord Dunsmore or the nephew of the Cherokee chief. Does this make sense at all?"

Daniel nodded his head. Finding someone to accept you for who you are was difficult for anyone. He understood that for Mingo it was going to be nearly impossible. Not only because of his complicated parentage but because of himself. He was a man like none other that Daniel had ever known, a truly unique individual.

"Well, Mingo, it's late and we've still got a long journey ahead of us. Let's get some sleep." Daniel reached out and grasped his friend's arm in affection. Then he rolled in his blanket and fell quickly asleep. Mingo stepped silently to his bed beside Tempest and lay down. In her sleep the girl rolled to lie against his arm. Her warm and steady breathing lulled the lonely man to sleep.

Mingo awoke with the first light of morning and lay quietly allowing his thoughts to coalesce. He knew that his mind was trying to give him important information. As he lay watching the sunlight pinkly touch the tallest trees he thought about his journey over the divide when he first returned from England. How beautiful the land looked to him then. Very different from the hot, humid miles he had walked south from Philadelphia with Walter and Nancy.

Memories of the months with Walter and Nancy filled his mind. Once a year he wrote to them, and once a year they answered. Their inn had grown to two stories and now included a large taproom, a kitchen, a dining room and twelve guest bedrooms. Their family had grown like the inn. Their first son, named after him, was joined by seven brothers and sisters in the fourteen years since Mingo had seen them. He smiled as he lay thinking about them. 

He sat up suddenly as the thought flashed through his mind. He was as close to them as to Boonesborough. They were close to the city of Williamsburg. Perhaps they would take Tempest to live with them! That would be the perfect solution. In every letter Nancy implored him to visit. As the minutes passed Mingo came to the decision to take Tempest to Williamsburg. If Nancy and Walter could not take her, then surely he could find an answer in the large bustling Virginia capital.

Beside him the child still slept, curled into a ball with her hands clasped over her head. Even in her sleep she defended herself. The position of her body touched the man's heart and he renewed his determination to do the best for her that he could.

As he watched she wakened and sat up, reaching her hands out to find him. When she touched his body and found him sitting, she smiled and leaned against him. Gently he hugged her, careful not to allow anything that could possibly be construed as inappropriate. He was on his guard now and wanted to do nothing to give an enemy ammunition to wound him. Or her.

Daniel awakened as Mingo stood. He stretched and greeting his two fellow campers, then went to rouse the settlers' camp. Mingo led Tempest to a patch of bushes and left her with instructions as to the position of camp. He stirred the campfire and looked up to find Mrs. Davies beside him. He rose as she spoke,

" Where is Tempest? I'll take her into the woods."

Mingo indicated the direction he had taken the girl and the young woman started off to get her. After several seconds she called to Mingo. His suspicions aroused, he strode quickly to her side. Tempest was not where he had left her. He bent and studied the ground. She had started off at a right angle from the direction he had indicated to her. After only a hundred yards he found her struggling through the bushes. She wore a look of alarm on her little white face as she thrashed through the brush. Mingo spoke her name quietly before he touched her and she turned to him and buried her face in his chest. He could feel her shaking in fear as her arms hugged him tightly. Silently he shook his head, angered at himself for his carelessness. He took the child's hand and brought her back to his camp. Mrs. Davies reached for the girl's hand.

"Tempest, Mrs. Davies is here to ask you to breakfast." Mingo placed the child's hand into the woman's.

"Esther and Elizabeth are waiting to have breakfast with you. You'd like to have breakfast with them, wouldn't you?" 

When Tempest remained silent Mingo spoke. "I smell pancakes, Tempest. I can see Esther and Elizabeth waiting for you with their plates all ready. Why don't you go and have breakfast with them?"

When the child consented and walked away with her hand firmly held in Mrs. Davies', Mingo gave the young pioneer woman a grateful smile. Daniel walked back into camp as Tempest was leaving and gave the girl a pat on the back as he passed.

While they ate Mingo explained to Daniel his decision to take Tempest with him to Walter and Nancy Miller. Daniel was frowning long before Mingo finished his explanation. "Mingo, you can't take a blind girl hundreds of miles through the Carolina and Virginia wilderness alone."

"I intend to return to Salem first and buy a mule and supplies. Surely you didn't think that I intended to have her walk? The pace would be so slow that winter would overtake us!"

"It's not only the trek that is concernin' me. It's you bein' alone in the woods with a girl child. Mingo, you know what could happen to you. I know that you do!"

"Daniel, I will ask the constable to either accompany me or send someone that he trusts with me."

Daniel sat silently drinking his coffee as he thought. Mingo was as stubborn as anyone once his mind was made up. And he had to admit that the idea of taking Tempest to Williamsburg was inspired. The town of Williamsburg was clean and prosperous, filled with educated minds and wealthy men. The chance of someone taking in a blind girl was better there than anywhere Daniel could think of with the possible exceptions of Boston or Philadelphia. But his concern for Mingo remained. Somehow there had to be a way to find a woman, or better yet a family, to accompany him.

With that thought in mind Daniel rose and walked purposefully toward the Davies wagon. Mingo sat and watched him go, wondering. In the silence he began to understand Daniel's purpose and rose to follow in the big man's footsteps. As he rounded the wagon to join the conversation that he could hear around the campfire he saw Daniel rise. Mr. Davies rose with him and the three men walked out of hearing distance of Mrs. Davies and the three girls.

"Mr. Boone, I truly am honored that you would consider asking me to take that poor blind child to Williamsburg. But I simply cannot spare the time! Surely you can understand. I have a wife and two small children to care for now, a new home to build and a new community to join. I'm sorry. We will continue to care for her on the trail, but we cannot make her part of our family or go back to Virginia. We just can't." The pioneer turned on his heel and rejoined his family, giving undisputable finality to his answer. Mingo left Daniel with an aggravated glance, took his cup of coffee from the rock where he had set it down, and walked into the trees. Daniel understood that Mingo was angry at his interference and wanted some time alone. He glumly went about preparing their breakfast of cold corn cakes and jerky.

When the wagons were ready to roll Mingo bade Daniel farewell and took Tempest's hand. He asked Daniel to get a message to Menewa explaining his absence and Daniel promised to carry out his request. Mrs. Davies and the two little girls hugged Tempest goodbye, Mingo waved his hand to Daniel, and the travelers parted company. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The constable's voice was adamant. "It's a good idea, Mingo, but I don't see how I can leave Salem just now. I am the only law, with the exception of a deputy or two when I need one. I can't be gone as long as this trip requires. Let me think awhile. Why don't you go and get two rooms at the Holiday House? Tell Mr. Beamer that the town will pick up the cost. No, don't argue. I feel responsible for this the same as you do. I'll try to think of a way to help you accomplish your journey and protect both of you. Come back at 1:00 and we'll devise a plan at that time. Agreed?" The constable held out his hand to his tall Cherokee visitor. Mingo took the hand and nodded. Taking Tempest's hand in his the two walked out of the office. The constable remained standing, looking out of his office window, frowning in thought. Suddenly his face lit with an idea. He wheeled and rapidly crossed the floor of his office to the door, exited, and was gone.

Mingo and Tempest were at the office precisely at 1:00. Tempest had greatly enjoyed her first meal in an inn, and Mingo was very pleased at her reaction. The little girl was bright and possessed an inquisitive nature. Her blindness, her previous situations and the resulting natural anger had masked her true personality. She smiled at Mingo several times a day and did his bidding without complaint or argument. Mingo's resolve strengthened with each passing hour. He would do everything in his power to see this child given the chance to live a happy life.

When the two opened the constable's office door they found the constable seated behind his desk with a visitor opposite him. Mingo excused himself and began to pull the door shut, but the constable called for him to enter. 

"Come on in, Mingo, Tempest. This is Ollie Schumann. If you agree, Ollie will accompany you to Williamsburg. "

Mingo extended his hand and looked full into Ollie's blue eyes. A flash of warning shot through Mingo's mind as he struggled to place the reason for his unease. Ollie extended his hand and grasped Mingo's strongly. The blue eyes held his own for several seconds, then a smile lifted Ollie's thin lips. Releasing Mingo's hand, the youth sat back in his chair. The constable seemed ready to laugh, a reaction that caused Mingo to grow even more uncomfortable.

"Sit down you two. Let's discuss this potential journey, shall we?" The constable's voice betrayed humor. Mingo frowned.

"Now, Mingo, Ollie is from Williamsburg and has been visiting relatives here in Salem. A journey home was already planned for tomorrow with the mail courier. If you agree, Ollie can go with you two instead and provide the escort that you two need. What do you think?"

Mingo turned to look into Ollie Schumann's eyes again. The feeling of unease grew. Something was not as it seemed and Mingo was fighting to understand what it was. Ollie's light brown eyebrows shot up questioningly. Then understanding flashed in the light blue eyes.

"Mr. Mingo, I am a woman. I dress this way for comfort when I travel. Under the circumstances I think that I am just the escort that you need. Don't you?" The laugh was light and musical.

Mingo sat staring at the youth beside him. When he became aware of that fact he turned his eyes to gaze out of the office window. Beside him Tempest was humming and rocking. Before him the constable smiled humorously. 

"Don't you think this is the perfect solution to the problem, Mingo? Ollie is going to Williamsburg anyway and you get a travel companion that you don't need to hover over. She can shoot and handle a pack mule. And no one can claim that you did anything improper on the trail. Ollie is the perfect witness, and she can help you care for Tempest." The four people sat quietly for several seconds, then Mingo turned to the constable and nodded.

"It is a perfect solution, constable, and once again I find myself in your debt. I accept you Ollie, and I thank you. When do you plan to leave tomorrow?"

"First light. I have a mule at the livery and my pack is all ready."

"Fine. I will purchase our necessary supplies and add the pack to your mule. Is that acceptable?"

"It is. And I strongly suggest that you purchase a boy's clothing for Tempest. It will be easier on the trail and anyone who may object to a little girl in our company will think the child is a little boy. Agreed?"

"Agreed. And I was thinking of buying a small mule for her to ride. Our journey will be much easier for her that way. Any objections?"

"None. The livery owner, Mr. Peidmont, has a few animals to choose from. And he's honest. Shall I meet you at the livery at daybreak tomorrow, Mr. Mingo?"

"Yes, and my name is Mingo. No mister. And this is Tempest." Mingo took Tempest's hand and placed it in Ollie's. The woman bent forward and looked into Tempest's face as she replied.

"Tempest, my name is Ollie. I will be going with you tomorrow, and I am so glad to meet you."

Tempest lifted her head to inhale Ollie's scent. The young woman sat still and allowed the girl to lift her hand and smell it. After several seconds, Tempest dropped Ollie's hand and took hold of Mingo's in a possessive gesture that was not lost on the three adults. They exchanged looks of understanding. Mingo rose and took Tempest out of the office. Ollie sat talking to the constable for several more minutes, then shook his hand and followed her new companions through the office door.

The journey went well. Three weeks passed and the travelers approached Williamsburg from the west. Tempest remained very possessive of Mingo and neither adult did anything to discourage her emotions. As the evening fell on the twenty-second day Ollie recommended stopping beside a small stream for the night. Mingo nodded and she tied the pack mule to a small water oak. He lifted Tempest off of her mule and placed her with her back against a large elm nearby. While Ollie unpacked the camp equipment Mingo cared for the two mules. When they were safely picketed to graze he took Tempest's hand and brought her to the campfire. Ollie already had coffee brewed and gave a cup to them both. 

"How does fresh meat sound to you girls?" Mingo asked. When they both nodded Mingo took his gun and disappeared into the surrounding forest. The summer locusts began their evening buzz as the fog rose from the stream. 

"Tempest, you and I need to talk while Mingo is gone. Will you talk to me?"

Tempest sat on the ground and gave no evidence that she had heard Ollie's question. Sighing, Ollie proceeded.

"I know that you like Mingo very much. But honey, he can't be your daddy. He is an Indian, Tempest. You are a little white girl. He and I will try very hard to find a white family to love you. You need to know this and prepare to let him go when we get to Williamsburg. Do you understand, Tempest?"

The girl sat unmoving for several seconds, then began to pat along the ground to find the blankets that were spread for their beds. She pulled them to her nose one by one, and when she found Mingo's she sat with it balled into her lap. 

Ollie saw the possessive gesture and understood. She was very worried that Mingo did not understand the depth of Tempest's attachment to him. She bit her lip as she thought, then leaned back against her pack and sipped her coffee. Mingo and she needed to have a long conversation alone, and soon.

When he returned with a fat turkey Ollie had the fire prepared and the seasoning all ready. The bird was plucked, cleaned and spitted in record time. Tempest sat downwind and sniffed the air appreciatively. Ollie gave her two cold biscuits to tide her over until the bird was roasted. 

With her stomach at ease and the warm summer air around her Tempest closed her eyes and lay down. In a short time her breathing indicated that she was asleep. In her arms she still clutched Mingo's blanket. 

Mingo's eyebrows had raised questioningly when he saw his blanket in Tempest's arms. Ollie shook her head in warning. Now, with the child asleep, the two adults could discuss the depth of Tempest's attachment to Mingo.

"She is not going to let you go easily." Ollie's voice was quiet but filled with worry. "Mingo, she has claimed you as her father and you can't blame the child. You are the first and only person to truly care about her in a very long time, maybe ever. She is going to be lost without you. How are you planning to help her let you go?"

In the firelight Mingo's face was all angles and planes. The deep dimples in his cheeks were filled with shadow. His large expressive eyes were cast down as he thought. He sighed and looked up into Ollie's face. It was plain to the young woman that the tall man had no plan for helping Tempest release him. 

"I don't know, Ollie. I have no experience at all. When I found her in the Salem alley all I could think of was finding a way to help her. I gave no thought to the possibility that she would bond with me. And in these subsequent weeks I knew that the bond was growing, but I didn't know how to prevent it. I still don't."

"I've been thinking all the while you were hunting. May I make a suggestion?"

"Please. I welcome any ideas at this point."

"We are close to Williamsburg. Let me be the one to care for her in the few days before we arrive. And by the way, I don't think that the bond between you is a bad thing. I think it has helped her very much."

Mingo nodded. He knew that Ollie was entirely right in her assessment. Tempest had to begin letting him go. In his sensitive heart he knew that the child would be gravely wounded and feel abandoned all over again. He understood abandonment. He also knew that she needed to draw on her inner strength and learn to live apart from him. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle his own coming pain.

When the turkey was roasted he woke Tempest. Ollie handed the girl a slice of turkey and gave her a cup of water taken from the nearby stream. Reaching for Mingo, Tempest turned carefully in a tight circle. Mingo extended his hand, but Ollie grabbed it and shook her head. He lowered his hand and Ollie reached for Tempest. 

"Tempest, here. Mingo is right here beside me. Sit and eat. The turkey's really good." Ollie gave a steady pull on Tempest's hand. The two adults could see the child wrestling with her emotions. Then she sighed and allowed Ollie to seat her. Mingo remained seated on Ollie's other side. They exchanged a look of wary satisfaction and the meal progressed without further conflict. 

While Tempest was eating Mingo took his blanket and spread it several feet away from Tempest's. Ollie nodded in approval. When the child finished eating Ollie took her by the hand to the nearby timber. Upon returning Ollie led Tempest to her blanket, laid her down and pulled the edge around the child's shoulders. Tempest reached out and called Mingo's name. 

From beyond the fire Mingo responded that he would be in the camp when she awoke but would not sleep beside her. The child's response alarmed both adults. She stiffened, then curled into a tight little ball and rocked back and forth on the ground. She made no sound. Ollie sat beside the grieving child and sang softly. After several minutes Tempest reached out a hand and Ollie took it gently. From across the camp Mingo sighed deeply, then lay on his blanket and watched the young woman humming softly beside the needy child. His eyes closed as the melody flowed softly around him and he was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The late afternoon sun had lost some of its burning heat as the three people traveled down the well-maintained road. Not far in the distance loomed a large white two story building with several small out-buildings around it. A dozen shade trees provided welcome relief from the Virginia summer sun. Mingo's heart was beating rapidly in anticipation. Ollie glanced at her fellow traveler and smiled at his excited expression. He had recently told her about his attachment to Walter and Nancy, their journey together twelve years ago and the friendship that bloomed between them so quickly. 

Several minutes later the company hitched the two mules outside the Amity House. Ollie helped Tempest off of her mule and held her hand. Mingo stood rooted to the ground before the front door. Moving around him, Ollie opened the painted door and entered the large cool taproom. Mingo heard a voice hail his companion and his heart skipped a beat as he recognized Nancy. The sound gave wings to his feet and he quickly strode through the door behind Ollie and Tempest.

Inside the dim room his eyes adjusted to see a long bar, several long tables and benches, and a half-dozen guests seated there. Crossing the floor from the kitchen was a small, honey-haired woman. Mingo stood where he was, a loving smile on his handsome dark face. Nancy froze also. She looked long into his face, her look of puzzlement turning rapidly to doubt, then joy as she recognized him. She stretched out her arms and met his friendly embrace. 

"Walter, Walter!" Nancy called excitedly. From behind the bar a small man rose from a crouch and stared at his wife in the arms of a tall Indian. He grabbed the mallet that he kept hidden behind the bar and ran across the floor toward them. As he raised the mallet over his head Mingo reached out and took hold of the man's arm. 

"Walter, don't make me knock you out before you welcome me," Mingo said teasingly. The innkeeper stared at his tall opponent, and then the mallet dropped to the floor as he grasped Mingo's hand tightly.

"Mingo! I wouldn't have recognized you in a hundred years with all that hair. Come in, come in!" Walter pulled Mingo across the floor to the bar. Before Mingo could refuse Walter poured ale into a tall pewter mug and pushed it across the bar to his friend. Ollie and Tempest came to stand beside him. Mingo introduced the two to Walter and Nancy. Nancy shot a look of bewilderment to her husband, who shook his head. Mingo saw the exchange and laughed.

"Ollie and Tempest are my traveling companions. Ollie has a family in Williamsburg, and we hope that Tempest will too."

"Come and sit down, Ollie, Tempest. You must be thirsty. I'll bring you a nice cool lemonade. Be right back." Nancy bustled through the kitchen door leaving Ollie and Tempest seated at a small table near the kitchen. Mingo remained at the bar with Walter, softly explaining the reason for his journey. The innkeeper listened quietly and beckoned to his wife when she returned with the lemonade. The three old friends whispered together at the bar while Ollie and Tempest enjoyed their cool drinks.

After a quarter hour Nancy broke away from the conversation and spoke to Ollie. "I've got a nice room all ready for you. A bed will feel good after weeks on the ground. I remember. Bring your things and I'll show you." Ollie rose and told Tempest to remain where she was. Short minutes later she was back inside with her pack. She nodded to Mingo and took Tempest's hand. They followed Nancy through one of the closed doors and disappeared. 

"And we have a room for you too, Mingo. We've kept it just for you all these years. No charge for any of you. It's so good to see you! Why don't you get cleaned up and we'll serve you a good meal, then spend the evening catching up. What do you say?"

"I say that your offer is very, very welcome. And I look forward to both the meal and the conversation. Thank you, Walter." Mingo's eyes conveyed all the affection that he felt for the short friendly innkeeper. "Where shall I put our two mules?"

Walter's eyes twinkled as he called out a name. "Edmund! Come here, son."

Mingo's eyes widened in surprise as a youth came across the floor. He looked very much like his father. Honey-colored hair, light blue eyes, small frame, friendly expression. Edmund. His namesake. The last time Mingo had seen the boy was days after his birth. Mingo had held the infant close, praying for his health and happiness before beginning his journey over the mountains into Kentucky. Now here the boy stood, smiling shyly at the tall black-haired stranger before him.

"Edmund, this is Mingo. You've heard your mother and me talk about him for years. Say hello, son."

Edmund extended his small hand and Mingo carefully took it in his own. His dark eyes sparkled and his lips smiled with tenderness. Walter slapped Mingo on the back and turned to his son.

"Put Mingo's mules in the stable and feed them well. Where do you want the packs?"

"Just lay them somewhere dry, please. I'll go out later and get what I need."

"You heard the man, son." Edmund smiled and nodded, then went outside to do his father's bidding.

"A wonderful boy, Walter. Where did the years go?"

"That's what I was hopin' you'd tell me. But come on, let me show you your room. After you've washed come on out and I'll get you supper. And your two companions too. Seems like you never change. Got yourself two more wanderers to watch over, huh? Hope they're easier on you than Nancy and me was."

Mingo pressed the other man's arm affectionately. "Walter, you, Nancy and I were all equally young and green. I think we were trouble to each other."

Walter returned the affectionate squeeze and said, "Mingo, our troubles were nothin' compared to some. I think we were very fortunate, all three of us."

Mingo nodded in agreement and followed Walter into the comfortable little room that his friends had kept all the years just for him.

An hour later Mingo was washed, groomed and seated at the small table ready for the evening meal. Lost in thought, he missed the sound of a door opening and closing and so was unprepared for the woman and girl who suddenly appeared before him. When he saw them he rose hurriedly and pulled the chair out for the woman to seat herself. Then he helped Tempest sit opposite him beside Ollie. 

He didn't realize that he was staring at the young woman until she grinned at him. Blushing, he complimented her on her appearance. She was dressed in a very becoming gown of rose calico. Her hair was dressed and shining with golden highlights. She bore little resemblance to the traveling companion that he was used to seeing. Tempest was dressed in the blue calico that Daniel had bought in Salem. Her hazelnut hair was freshly braided and she looked happy. Mingo smiled at them both. Ollie returned the smile affectionately and nodded.

The meal of roast beef, potatoes and gravy was delicious. Tempest ate several pieces of the fresh bread, buttered and spread with jam. Watching her, Mingo remembered the first few words that he had exchanged with the little blind girl. The girl opposite him didn't seem like the same child. She was several pounds heavier, her hair shone and her little face was rosy with health and happiness. In his hidden heart Mingo rejoiced and the emotion caused his dark eyes to glow. Ollie noticed and perceived the reason. She leaned across the table and whispered to him.

"Mingo, she's happy. All her life she will remember what you have done for her. Not everyone can say that they have changed another's life. You can. You're a remarkable man. I am proud to know you." Ollie smiled and squeezed his hand companionably. 

"Thank you. This journey would not have been possible without you. I am forever in your debt. I think that you are a remarkable woman, Ollie." He squeezed her hand in return. Then he continued, "What is your true name? Now that you are dressed as a woman, I'd like to be able to call you by that name. Ollie doesn't suit you now."

Smiling, the young woman answered, "It's Olivia."

"The olive branch. How appropriate. You surely brought peace to me. Thank you again."

Beside Olivia Tempest continued to eat the buttered bread and jam. Mingo and Olivia smiled at each other. And the warm Virginia evening slowly sank into darkness. 

After Tempest was asleep and Olivia had retired for the night, Nancy, Walter and Mingo sat together well past midnight, reviewing memories and updating each other on their respective lives. Mingo had been introduced to all of the Miller children and found them to be as charming as their parents. As the conversation slowed, Nancy asked the question that had been churning inside her for years.

"Mingo, why haven't you married? You are so good with children, you should have a houseful. And your heart is so loving. Some deserving woman is missing you right now. I know that you're lonely. You never say so, but I know you. So tell me, my friend, why are you alone?"

Walter placed his hand on Nancy's arm and squeezed warningly. But womanlike Nancy was not to be put off when it came to matters of the heart. She continued to look into Mingo's eyes. He dropped his gaze to hide from her but she would have none of it. She took his hand in hers and refused to let go.

Inside his mind Daniel's nearly identical words were swirling. Was his loneliness so obvious? Anger began to grow in his heart; it was no one's business but his own! Menewa and Atsila. Daniel, Rebecca, now Nancy and Walter. Did they all believe that it was impossible to be happy without a wife and children?

As he sat with bowed head his honest nature admitted that his friends were perceptive. The anger retreated before his admission. He raised his dark troubled eyes to Nancy. She saw the loneliness there and squeezed his hand warmly. 

"I have no one who fills my heart, Nancy. I have lost two who would have been my wife. Until I again find a woman who makes my heart sing, who needs me, who loves what I love and makes me smile, I will remain unmarried. I will not settle for only part of what I seek. Do you understand?"

Nancy nodded, her eyes filled with tears. "And until that time you will give your love freely to those who need you. Like that little blind girl. Mingo, you are a man like none other I have ever known. I feel so blessed to know you!" 

She rose and kissed his cheek, then left the two men alone before the dying fire. Before Walter could offer any words concerning his wife's questions Mingo asked if anyone Walter knew would be willing to take Tempest and raise her lovingly. He spent several minutes explaining Tempest's entire story to Walter. 

Walter sat silently for several minutes. When he spoke his words were encouraging. "I will ask Nancy. There are many well-to-do families in the Williamsburg-Yorktown area. Surely one of them could take the child."

Mingo nodded gratefully then rose with a yawn. Walter rose also and bade his friend goodnight. Mingo walked into his own little room and laid down on the soft bed. As his eyes closed he prayed that Tempest find a home that was deserving of her stalwart little heart.

Olivia was waiting for him in the dining room when he arose. She beckoned him to her side. Alarmed, he stode toward her. His first words were for Tempest.

"Where is Tempest, Olivia? Has she run away? Is she ill?"

"No, Mingo, nothing like that. I'd like to talk to you about her though. She is still asleep. Nancy's daughter Eleanor is in the room with her so she won't be scared when she wakes alone. Let's go outside, shall we?"

Mingo and Olivia walked together into the warm Virginia morning. The mid-August light slanted through the misty air. Olivia naturally took Mingo's arm as they walked slowly in the dewy grass.

"Mingo, I have been thinking hard about Tempest. I want to take her. Before you say anything, please hear me out. Will you do that?"

Mingo nodded. Though his mind was whirling with surprise, he admitted to himself that Olivia's suggestion was both logical and very welcome.

"I know that I am unmarried and as a single woman I am a questionable guardian for a child. But my family in Williamsburg is well-off. We have a large house. My older brother and sister are married. Only my parents live in the house. Many rooms are vacant. We could easily give Tempest a sunny room of her own. She would be taught to care for a house, to sew and cook. I promise you that I will read to her every day. She will learn about history and literature. I will see to it that her world is as large as she can handle. What do you say?"

"Have you given any thought to your own family, Olivia? It would take a rare man to wed a woman with a blind child. Forgive me, but I must point this out to you. It is possible that in taking Tempest you are dooming yourself to any chance for married happiness."

Olivia smiled into his eyes. "You are such an unusual man! You think of everyone's happiness. Alright, Mingo, I will tell you. I am engaged already to another unusual man. He doesn't find it odd that I dress in trousers to travel, or ride a horse astride." Mingo cast his eyes away at her revelation, prompting a giggle from Olivia. "To ease your mind, I will travel into Williamsburg today and ask the opinion of my parents and Nathan. Would you be at ease if they say yes?"

Could I meet with them, Olivia? It is not that I doubt your word; it is that I am responsible for the child. May I come with you?"

Olivia nodded and smiled. Together they went back inside the Amity House and found Tempest eating a large breakfast of eggs with buttered bread and jam. Nancy sat beside her telling her about their journey from Philadelphia twelve years ago. She rose to bring breakfast for Olivia and Mingo, who sat on either side of Tempest and smiled at each other over her head.

The next day Tempest was told of Olivia's plan to take her. She reached out her hands for Mingo and the loving man gently explained why he could not take her as his daughter. Tears flowed down her little white face, but Tempest dropped her hands into her lap and nodded. Olivia spoke her name softly and gently embraced her. The child clung to her and cried on her shoulder. The young woman sang softly and rocked soothingly. Mingo stood and watched, swallowing the lumps that continued to rise in his throat.

The next day Mingo led Tempest's mule to the white house underneath the large shade trees. He helped her down, then took her hand and climbed the five white stairs onto the shady veranda. When the door opened Olivia's parents stood in the open doorway. Claudia and John Schumann looked with surprise at the child, then looked at each other. Mingo stood holding Tempest's hand in his, wondering what problem had suddenly arisen. He was certain that the Schumann's recognized Tempest.

"Forgive us! Please come in," John Schumann stammered.

Claudia led them into a high-ceilinged parlor. Mingo carefully sat Tempest on a silken divan. Then he turned to John Schumann and beckoned the older man into the hall. Inside the room Mingo could see Claudia Schumann offer Tempest a piece of candy as she sat gazing at the child. He partially shut the door and turned to Olivia's father.

"What is wrong, sir? I could not help but notice that you recognized Tempest."

"Her name isn't Tempest. It's Claire. Claire O'Brien. Her parents used to work for us. Her father died soon after her birth. Her mother had six other children to care for. She gave the baby to a young couple who were childless. They moved soon after and Maggie never saw Claire again. She died later that same year. The other children have all scattered. I don't remember that the baby was blind. How tragic her young life must have been! Olivia has told us what you told her. But I am certain that this girl is Claire. She looks so much like her mother. That's why Claudia and I looked so surprised."

Mingo stood in the hall, the winds of fate blowing through his mind. How unlikely Tempest's story was! She had come full circle and was now back to the place where she had been born. But why then didn't Olivia recognize her?

"Excuse me, sir, but Olivia did not recognize Tempest. Can you explain why?"

"Because Olivia is only eighteen herself. She would have been around six years old when Claire was born. She wouldn't have known the baby or remembered Maggie very well."

Mingo nodded. He understood the explanation. His mind still reeling, he shook his head. John Schumann stood silently waiting for his acceptance. 

"I accept your explanation, sir. I would like to be the one to tell Tempest, if you don't mind. Where is Olivia?"

"With Nathan. They should arrive within the hour."

Again Mingo nodded, then reentered the parlor. John Schumann took his wife's arm and they left the room. Mingo sat beside Tempest, took her hand in his, and lovingly told her all about her life. And as he spoke the little troubled Tempest became Claire, a child of light.

Nathan Pomeroy was as remarkable as Olivia. Mingo felt instant rapport with the young man. By day's end he was completely convinced that Olivia and Nathan would be wonderful parents to the former little waif that he'd found weeks before crouched in the Salem alley.

Mingo's last embrace was warm and lingering. His slender hand rested for several seconds on the bright red hair. Then he bent and kissed her cheek. She returned the kiss, then waved. She no longer needed him. The realization was both freeing and painful. No more would she be called Tempest. The reason for the name had lost its validity. Claire's face glowed with happiness as she stood with her hand in Olivia's. Mingo turned toward the steps. Olivia kissed his cheek as he passed. 

"I will write to you in Boonesborough. Have no care for Claire, Mingo. I love her already. I promise you that she will be treated as my own. And Ethan will be a father to her. You have my word."

Mingo smiled at the young woman with loving friendship. He nodded, and with a last tender glance at the little girl turned and strode into the deepening twilight. At the Amity House he ate a light supper and challenged Walter to a game of chess. The two played until near midnight when Walter's eyes would no longer stay open. Bidding his friend goodnight, he left Mingo alone in the large echoing taproom. 

In his little room Mingo lay thinking on his soft bed. Loneliness crept unwelcome into his heart. He knew that Claire was where she belonged. Olivia and Nathan would be her parents, she would be warm, well fed, and loved for the person that she was. He had done what he set out to do. But he missed the feel of the child curled beside him. In the small dark hours of the morning tempestuous thoughts and memories tumbled through his mind until he finally fell lightly asleep as the dawn lit the sky.

Epilogue

By the middle of October Mingo had returned to his village. After a few days with his family he made his usual fall journey to Boonesborough for the winter trapping season with Daniel Boone. The late afternoon found him on the crest of a hill overlooking a bend in a little river. Below him he could see a cabin perched in the small meadow near the bend. There was no smoke coming from the chimney, which was odd. Dinner should be cooking over the fire. In the shadow of the porch he could see a quilt fluttering in an unfinished doorway. His curiosity aroused, he strode down the hill to investigate and changed his life forever.

CC March 23, 2008


End file.
